DESCRIPTION: The catalytic functions of antibodies have been uncovered in the last decade. They constitute a fruitful area of research at the interface of immunology and biochemistry with ramifications for biotechnology and potential applications in autoimmunity. Three conferences on catalytic antibodies have been organized previously: a 1993 meeting in Moscow; a 1996 conference in Compiegne, France; and a 1996 workshop on multifunctional V domains in Nebraska City. The 1998 Catalytic Antibodies Conference, to be held in conjunction with the Tenth International Congress in Immunology in New Delhi, will permit dissemination of information about catalytic antibodies among mainstream immunologists. The Conferences will summarize the current status of the field and identify promising areas for future research. The conferences include a workshop entitled Catalytic Antibodies: Immunological and Designer Aspects and a satellite conference on Catalytic and Super Antibodies.